The birthday he'd never forget
by sparkletofhope
Summary: Lavi's 19th birthday arrived, unexpectedly and forgotten by Lavi himself. But his friends at the Black Order hasn't forgotten. Will Lavi get the one present he really desired for? What surprises will come along with the first day of being 19 for him?


So I wrote this for Lavi's birthday, which was 4 days ago. I feel so stupid for not submitting it earlier, but oh well, better late than never. HAPPY (very) BELATED BIRTHDAY LAVI!  


Disclaimer: I don't own Lavi, the Black Order, Lenalee Lee, Komui Lee, Allen Walker, Yu Kanda, Jeryy...you get the point. I don't own anything related to D.Gray Man. Because if I actually do, I'd be a genius. And I am far from being a genius.

Note: This is my first time at writing a fanfiction - so please don't hate me TOO much. I welcome reviews and any suggestions (also, if you see a grammar mistake, it'd be incredibly nice of you to tell me :D), but please, no hating comments. They come back and give me nightmares T.T...Anyways, thank you for reading! I hope you like it, nonetheless.

The Birthday.

The day started innocently and ordinary enough. At 8:00, when Lavi returns from his land of candied dreams every morning and wake up to the not-so-idealistic reality, the sun would already be spilled over half of his room, shining in a proud, not–afraid-to-disturb-anything manner, through the window which his bed is placed next to. The birds would always start their daily ritual of singing their little hearts out, and Lavi would know that's his cue to get up, get dressed, and get going.

Today is no different. Why would it be? It's another day at the Black Order. There are not much of notable differences between the days. You go out and fight with all you're armed for against an army of sinful creations, hoping you'll make it back to the Order in one piece and still breathing at the end. It's not exactly Lavi's dream career, but hey, his duty as a future Bookman sided him with this job, and it's all for recording's sake, so might as well be content with it.

At least, that's the way he used to think. That's the way all Bookmen are supposed to think. There are no certain allies; Bookmen are only cooperating with one side or another by chance. But meeting Allen Walker, Yu Kanda, and all the other exorcists changed all that. Inside Lavi developed something that the old Lavi never possessed: he cared about them like family members care about each other. He cherished their company.

This new Lavi not only watched out and concerned for his comrades; this new Lavi also fell in love! But of course, this is kept a secret from everyone else around him. The more he keeps silent, the louder his heart beat for her. He blushes at these new-found emotions. He! Lavi! The flirtatious, laid back red haired boy who made all the girls swoon and giggle just by looking them. He always thought it was that easy, carefree attitude that made him appealing to the opposite sex. Too bad it won't come in handy with this one special girl. Because how can he be the aloof, smooth guy he usually is when he's too busy blushing and fixated on her beauty whenever she's around?

Lavi sighed as he walked down the swirling stairs. He's getting away with his thoughts again! And what frustrates him the most, though, is the fact that he can't work up any nerve to actually do anything about his longing for Lenalee Lee. It's making him sick.

Lost within his mind, he almost walked straight into Allen Walker. The young exorcist stumbled back, but as soon as he realized it was the red haired exorcist he just collided with, immediately smiled his brightest smile and gave Lavi a big hug.

"Happy birthday!!! You're entering your last year as a teen now. You're OLD!" Allen said, while never stopped smiling. It was then that Lavi realizes today was no indifferent day. It was the first day of his 19th year!

"Wow, thanks Beansprout! I didn't even remembe-" Lavi started to say, but his breath stopped short and got caught inside in his throat when a hand gently laid down on his shoulder. Lenalee, even more beautiful than ever, was smiling at him. Her smile reminded Lavi of the sweetest sunshine. Watching her smile is as pleasant as sipping orange smoothies on a clear day at the beach.

"Um..Lavi? Are you feeling okay?" Lenalee, now wearing a surprised and worried expression, was shaking him lightly by the shoulders.

"Oh…yeah! I'm fine. I'm good. I'm okay. I'm just…" Lavi stuttered, feeling redder than his hair color. Lenalee smiled once again.

"Well, then, let's go to the cafeteria. Jeryy made a special breakfast in honor of your birthday." She said, sounding excited and bubbly. Lavi followed her, still dazed.

"There he is! Lavi, look at all these gifts!" Komui was sitting at one of the benches, waving Lavi over and pointing at the pile of wrapped boxes stacked on the tabletop of the bench. "Man, am I jealous! Why am I not more of a chick magnet? Why?" Komui exclaimed as he directed the unanswerable question to…well, no one seems to have any desire of answering it.

And so begun the 19th birthday of Lavi. He was happy, indeed he was. He loved all the attention, the nice breakfast Jeryy prepared, and especially all the sweet, "thoughtful" gifts. Allen had gotten him a stuffed lion, with the proud explanation that he had recently learned what Lavi's name means (lion). Yu gave him a pink colored bandana (being the jerk he can be sometimes). Komui gave him a coffee maker, apologizing that he had too much caffeine on his mind while shopping for the gift, but he hopes Lavi can make use of the present somehow (suggesting that Lavi could always give the coffee maker back to him).

Yet, the redheaded exorcist still felt empty somewhat. He thanked everyone for their "thoughtful" gifts and the sweet act of remembering his birthday, but there is one present he wished he'd gotten. An impossible one.

"Lavi?" Lenalee's voice filled his ear.

"Uh…y-yes?" Lavi began with the stuttering again.

"I still haven't given you my gift yet."

"Oh…all right." Lavi raised his eyes, meeting Lenalee's sparkling brown ones.

And to his surprise, she leaned down so her face levels with Lavi's, who was sitting down on the bench, and kissed him.

And I think it is needless to say what that one present Lavi really wanted, right?


End file.
